


Aberdeen

by Lanae, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smitten Erik, Tentacle Sex, Top Charles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Erik ne s'attendait pas, en rentrant dans ce bar, à faire la rencontre la plus improbable qui soit.Charles ne s'attendait pas, en rentrant dans ce bar, à faire la rencontre la plus instructive qui soit.





	1. Erik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Joyeux anniversaire chère Eli !
> 
> Nous espérons que cette petite surprise te plaira !

Erik soupire. Ces dix dernières heures ont été longues, éreintantes. Le soleil couchant frappe encore de toute sa force sur les plaines d’Aberdeen alors que l’été écrase les plantations et les hommes engagés à la journée pour y travailler. Ça fait trois semaines qu’il arrive à convaincre chaque matin les fermiers de le prendre comme main d’œuvre, et le pécule amassé à la fin lui permet de louer une chambre au-dessus d’un restaurant asiatique. L’odeur qui remonte des cuisines pourrait en faire fuir un certain nombre et le confort n’est pas digne d’une chambre d’hôtel, avec un lit aux couvertures fatiguées, un petit réfrigérateur qu’il a récupéré dans une décharge et un lavabo. Le loyer est suffisamment faible, cependant, pour qu’il puisse garder un peu de côté, alors il se fiche d’utiliser les toilettes et la douche du personnel.

Aujourd’hui, il fait trop chaud pour retourner immédiatement se cloîtrer dans les combles. Alors il décide de s’offrir une mousse avant de rentrer, puis, lorsque la nuit aura repris la totalité de ses droits, d’aller enfoncer jusqu’aux chevilles ses pieds fatigués dans l’eau de la mer du Nord.

Le Black Dog est à mi-chemin entre la plage et son logement, alors il s’y rend, mains dans les poches de son jean élimé, à contre-courant des vacanciers.

C’est sans compter la famille d’Allemands qui prend tout l’espace disponible sur le trottoir. Facile de reconnaître d’où ils viennent, entre leurs éclats de voix et le cliché qu’ils emportent partout avec eux : peau écrevisse, chemise en flanelle écrue, short blanc, et surtout, chaussettes montantes dans des sandales. Le père de famille, bedonnant à souhait, mène la marche et ne semble pas prêt à lui laisser le moindre passage entre le mur et les voitures garées. Mais Erik, obtus comme il est, décide de continuer tout droit, le rythme conquérant, dans l’attente de voir l’autre homme céder face à la pression de son regard.

Souvent, les gens se décalent au dernier moment en rejetant leur épaule en arrière, et c’est ce qu’on fait les gens qu’il a croisé jusqu’ici, cédant à son regard dur. Sûrement qu’il en fera de même, et alors, Erik aura gagné ce duel aussi futile que risible. Mais non - le bouffeur de saucisse maintient ses foulées de taureau et leurs épaules se rencontrent dans un bruit de succion qui suffirait à dégoûter Erik s’il n’avait pas en plus la sensation de sueur moite et sableuse sur son bras nu. Le choc les fait se tourner, et il est sur le point de vider son sac quand la montagne de graisse le prend au dépourvu en le bousculant contre la portière de la voiture garée sur le bord du trottoir.

“Arschloch !” L’Allemand lui souffle au nez, certainement persuadé d’avoir affaire à un écossais qui ne comprend pas un mot de sa langue. Dommage pour lui, car Erik la pratique depuis sa naissance et se fait un plaisir de le lui signaler.

Sa peau tremble alors que ses muscles se tendent, prêts à agir alors qu’il repousse la main boudinée de son débardeur. “Ne me touchez pas,” lui siffle-t-il, toujours en allemand. “Le respect des gens, vous connaissez ? Il commence par savoir partager l’espace commun. Et je vous suggère d’y prêter toute votre attention, si vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse pour vous.” Finit-il par ajouter en faisant vibrer la tôle de la voiture derrière lui.

Le regard effrayé de l’homme en dit long alors que sa femme l’attrape par la manche pour lui faire quitter les lieux rapidement, les enfants à la suite.

Erik les regarde s’éloigner, mâchoire et poings serrés, avant de saisir le bas de son débardeur pour essuyer sa peau avec dégoût.

Il finit par approcher la porte noircie par l’âge du bar et une fois à l’intérieur de l’établissement, la referma d’un coup de talon. La bouffée de chaleur odorante qu’il reçoit en plein visage le fait bloquer sa respiration. Il parcourt la salle du regard à la recherche d’un endroit où s’asseoir - le bar, malgré la température élevée et son atmosphère blindée par la transpiration et la cuisine, est rempli. Rares sont les personnes isolées - il n’a remarqué qu’un seul homme accoudé au bar, un tabouret libre de chaque côté, et un autre dans l’angle à sa gauche. Il parvient à apercevoir une petite table libre, au fond, alors il traverse le lieu en quelques enjambées pour se saisir de son nouveau territoire avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne le réclame.

Il hèle rapidement un serveur pour lui demander une pinte de blonde, et à peine le verre posé sur la table, il s’en saisit pour en descendre presque la moitié en longues goulées rafraîchissantes. Il fait alors claquer la langue contre son palais, satisfait, et prend de plus petites lampées pour la savourer.

En levant le regard, il remarque que l’homme au bar s’est légèrement tourné sur son siège et l’observe fixement. D’ici, il ne distingue pas tous les détails, mais le bleu azuréen de ses yeux et le rouge humide de ses lèvres sont très clairement visibles sur la pâleur de son visage. L’autre semble enfin remarquer qu’il regarde Erik depuis un peu trop longtemps pour être poli, et le rouge monte sur ses joues alors qu’il retourne à son verre vide et appelle le barman.

Erik ricane avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de houblon. Il peine à croire qu’un homme au visage si seyant - il n’a pas pris le temps de détailler son corps - fasse une telle erreur de débutant. Peut-être qu’il passera le voir, avant de partir.

Ou pas, en fait. Parce que l’homme s’approche maintenant de sa table, deux nouvelles pintes dans les mains. Il le laisse venir à lui, silencieux, puis lève le regard pour le plonger dans celui de l’autre quand il s’arrête juste en face de lui.

L’homme semble prendre une décision, car un instant d’observation gênant plus tard, il fait claquer les verres contre le bois de la table et tire la chaise à lui pour s’asseoir. Il lui tend alors la main, et d’une expression à la fois avide et presque enfantine, dit : “Bonjour, je m'appelle Charles. Et toi ?”

Vraiment, il y a quelque chose d’intriguant, ici, alors Erik saisit la main présentée - fraîche, légèrement humide, comme si elle sortait de l’eau, probablement à cause de la condensation sur les verres - et la garde dans la sienne suffisamment longtemps pour répondre, “Erik.”

Le contact ne dure que quelques secondes, mais il suffit pour qu’Erik ressente un étrange manque lorsqu’ils se séparent. Il observe le visage de l’homme - de Charles, et note les jolies rougeurs qui couvrent ses joues alors qu’il lui sourit grandement. Elles ne sont pas aussi vives que ses lèvres, pourtant, qui elles feraient pâlir d’envie bien des femmes. Charles mordille celle du bas avant de passer sa langue dessus, et Erik sent son désir s’enflammer. Ce sont de _très_ belles lèvres. Il aimerait les voir à l’œuvre.

Il bouge légèrement sur sa chaise pour soulager la tension qui lui ceint déjà l’entrejambe. Il réalise seulement que ça fait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’a pas été avec quelqu’un, suffisamment longtemps, justement, pour que de simples petits gestes le tende.

“Tu as quel âge ?” demande subitement Charles.

Erik lève un sourcil à mi-chemin entre l’étonnement et l’amusement. “Tu as peur que je sois mineur ?” demande-t-il avec le sourire en coin le plus diabolique de son répertoire. Il prend son nouveau verre encore intouché et le lève en direction de Charles dans une mimique de verres qui s’entrechoquent avant d’en boire une goulée. Charles l’imite, et lorsqu’ils ont tous deux reposé leurs bières, il complète : “J’ai vingt-quatre ans. Et toi ?”

“Tu n’as pas un accent de l’Ecosse de l’est. Ni Écossais tout court. D’où viens-tu ?”  
Retour de la langue sur le bord de ses lèvres rouges et humides, alors que ses doigts caressent sa pinte de haut en bas dans un mouvement lascif. Erik ne sait pas quoi admirer, alors son regard fait la navette entre les deux, montant parfois jusqu’aux yeux brillants de Charles. Il l’imagine agenouillé devant lui, répétant les gestes de son poignet autour de tout autre chose, lèvres prêtes à le recevoir. Il arrive à maintenir une expression neutre pendant qu’il lui explique qu’il est originaire d’Allemagne, de Leipzig plus précisément. Lorsqu’il revient une nouvelle fois sur le visage de Charles, celui-ci est envahi de rouge, la couleur descendant jusque dans son cou. Il voit sa pomme d’Adam monter et descendre alors qu’il avale sa salive. Charles lève à nouveau son verre comme s’il voulait trinquer avant de boire. Peut-être cherche-t-il à se cacher le temps de retrouver contenance ?

Pour tester son hypothèse, Erik tend une jambe sous la table et balaie discrètement jusqu’à ce que son pied cogne celui de Charles, puis vient caresser son mollet de la pointe de sa chaussure. Le résultat est immédiatement visible : l’homme sursaute sur sa chaise et recule précipitamment sa jambe. Erik ne comprend pas très bien. Charles a un comportement un peu étrange - il se montre clairement avenant, mais semble presque timide lorsque Erik l’approche à son tour. Il replie cependant son genou pour ramener son pied dans son espace. Il boit de longues gorgées de sa bière pour se laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Parce que malgré ça, son envie de ramener Charles dans sa tanière ne s’est pas amoindrie.

“Que fais-tu si loin de ta famille, alors ?” demande Charles malgré tout.

Erik est sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu’il sent à son tour un toucher timide contre sa jambe. Charles le regarde intensément, comme s’il voulait mesurer sa réaction. Le ventre d’Erik s’enflamme alors qu’il avance sa jambe de quelques centimètres, comme pour donner l’autorisation. Il lui sourit, et son pied vient s’enrouler autour de la cheville d’Erik, et Erik n’avait pas remarqué que Charles était pied nu, ni qu’il était souple au point de faire tout le tour de son mollet, la peau aussi fraîche et humide que celle de sa main quand ils s’étaient présentés.

“J’ai décidé de découvrir l’Europe au gré de mes voyages et de mes petits boulots. Je reste un temps à un endroit, puis je reprends mon sac à dos et repars à l’aventure. Quand j’en ai envie.”

“C’est beau. C’est une belle façon de vivre, Erik,” lui répond Charles. Son étreinte se resserre brièvement autour de la cheville d’Erik avant de se relâcher et de continuer ses caresses. Erik ne parvient pas à sentir les os du pied de Charles, mais la sensation crée une boule de chaleur juste derrière son estomac. Il veut -

“Je vous sers quelque chose ?” demande une blonde plantureuse qui s’est littéralement matérialisée à côté d’eux, plateau et petit tablier sombre. Elle regarde Charles avec gourmandise, et celui-ci s’est également tourné vers elle, brisant leur contact visuel tout autant que celui de leurs jambes. Et ça énerve Erik. Leurs verres ne sont même pas terminés.

Alors il lâche la première phrase qui lui vient en tête - tout pour faire partir cette serveuse qu’aucun d’eux n’avait appelée, tout pour récupérer l’attention de Charles, tout pour avoir Charles - “J’ai envie de baiser. Tu viens ?”

Il l’a dit assez fort pour que les clients du bar dans un cercle de cinq mètres se retournent et le regardent. Certains avec un air déçu sur le visage quand ils remarquent que ses yeux fixent Charles. La serveuse, elle, semble totalement prise de court, et son visage se décompose quand les lèvres de Charles s’étirent en un sourire rayonnant.

“Bien sûr,” lui répond-il.

Erik ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cette réponse - alors après qu’il se soit étouffé avec sa propre salive, il boit d’un trait le reste de sa bière puis claque un billet sur la table. Il se lève et regarde Charles. Celui-ci lève à nouveau son verre dans sa direction avant de le boire plus tranquillement, laissant tout le temps qu’il faut à Erik pour admirer les mouvements goulus de sa gorge et la goutte qui s’échappe du verre et vient rouler de la commissure de ses lèvres à son menton. Charles repose sa pinte vide. “Allons-y.”

“Excusez-moi,” dit Erik à la serveuse médusée quand il doit se faufiler entre elle et un tabouret haut. “Et bonne soirée !”

 

oOo

 

Une fois dehors, il se tourne vers Charles, dont les yeux bleus brillent de manière presque surnaturelle sous la lumière factice du lampadaire. Il l’attire à lui, collant leurs corps d’une main dans le creux de ses reins. “Ton appartement ou le mien ?” Susurre-t-il tout proche de ces lèvres charnues qui le tentent tant.

Charles frissonne dans ses bras - de désir, ose-t-il espérer avant de lui répondre, la voix rauque et les pupilles dilatées. “Le tien.”

 

Ce qui prend habituellement dix minutes à Erik est parcouru en à peine plus de cinq, leurs mains jointes alors qu’Erik l’emmène à sa suite jusqu’au restaurant chinois. Charles trébuche à plusieurs reprises dans les escaliers, les ralentissant légèrement. Erik ouvre la porte de l’appartement d’une pensée avant d’attirer à nouveau Charles à lui. Il le plaque contre le mur pour saisir sa bouche de la sienne et laisse échapper un grognement lorsque celle-ci s’ouvre pour lui donner accès. Ses mains parcourent le corps offert, froissent la chemise avant de se saisir des hanches, des fesses. Ses doigts malaxent les muscles fermes et rebondis, pétrissent la chair qu’il pourra bientôt goûter. Mais quelque chose le dérange encore, et cette fois-ci, c’est la présence de beaucoup trop de vêtements sur le corps tout contre lui. Alors il libère ses fesses pour s’attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise, dont il l’en débarrasse rapidement. Charles gémit lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, puis lorsqu’Erik vient trouver la peau sensible de son cou.

Il commence à déboutonner le pantalon de Charles lorsque celui-ci lui souffle de se diriger vers le lit. Bientôt, il encadre la taille de Charles de ses cuisses alors qu’il parcourt son torse frais de sa langue et de ses mains. “Déshabille-toi,” geint Charles, dont le visage semble presque contracté par la douleur alors qu’il tire sans ménagement sur le débardeur d’Erik.

“Doucement, je n’ai pas beaucoup de rechange,” lui dit-il en riant, venant de nouveau sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser rapide.

Il se lève et quitte rapidement tous ses vêtements. Sa main glisse automatiquement jusqu’à sa verge gonflée et il se caresse en regardant Charles allongé sur son lit. “Comment veux-tu que l’on procède ?” Souffle-t-il.

“Viens,” le guide Charles. “Allonge-toi. Il y a quelque chose que je rêve de faire.” Il se lèche à nouveau les lèvres en fixant l’entrejambe d’Erik. Ses bourses se contractent, et il serre ses doigts pour faire redescendre la pression de son bas-ventre.

C’est avec des genoux tremblants qu’il s’exécute, s’allongeant sur le dos aux côtés de Charles. Son lit n’est pas très large, à mi-chemin entre une et deux places, mais ils rentrent aisément tous les deux côte à côte, tant qu’ils gardent un peu de proximité. Sa main libre descend le long du flanc de Charles pour se glisser dans l’ouverture de son pantalon, mais elle est repoussée par Charles, qui se redresse. A son tour de chevaucher les cuisses d’Erik, de glisser la langue le long de sa gorge frémissante. Charles descend progressivement, prend un soin particulier à sucer chacun de ses tétons avant de continuer son chemin. Il glisse ses jambes entre les cuisses d’Erik et saisit ses chevilles pour les ouvrir un peu plus, puis maintient sa prise alors que ses lèvres atteignent enfin leur destination : elles s’ourlent sur son gland, caressent sa fente, cajolent la cicatrice de sa circoncision. Sa bouche est chaude et humide, et la différence de température avec la main qui joue délicatement avec ses bourses le rend extatique. Il rejette la tête en arrière, mâchoire relâchée et laissant échapper une mélopée de sons qu’il n’avait pas produits depuis si longtemps.

Charles alterne entre les vas et viens langoureux de sa bouche et de longues lampées du bout de sa langue, suivant l’épaisse veine qui part de la base de sa verge, qui le font trembler. Ses mains, toujours aux chevilles d’Erik, lui font replier les jambes alors que celle qui le caresse descend le long de son périnée et -

Erik ouvre vivement les yeux et se redresse sur ses coudes. Tout son corps se fige lorsqu’il aperçoit ce qui tient ses cuisses ouvertes.

La bouche de Charles s’est immobilisée sur sa verge, et il le regarde avec un mélange de peur et d’excitation qui retourne l’estomac d’Erik. Là où se trouvait précédemment le pantalon de Charles se tient une dizaine de tentacules d’un bleu aussi vif que celui de ses yeux, et deux d’entre elles encerclent ses chevilles avec douceur. Leur étreinte se resserre légèrement quand Erik tente de se dégager, avant de longer ses mollets et remonter jusqu’à ses genoux pour les caresser. _Fais-moi confiance, Erik_ , lui dit Charles en reprenant ses mouvements de bouche. Et c’est comme un électrochoc, lorsque d’autres tentacules s’ajoutent à la danse, la sensation d’être touché à tellement d’endroits à la fois, comme s’il était le centre d’intérêt de plus d’hommes que celui actuellement allongé entre ses cuisses, qu’il ne réalise que plus tard que Charles a parlé la bouche pleine. Directement dans son crâne - directement dans son âme. Un coup de langue particulièrement bien placé le fait gémir, et il ferme à nouveau les yeux, perdu entre un désir ravageur et la réalisation que Charles n’est _pas humain_. Qu’il est en train de coucher avec une bête visiblement venue tout droit des océans, et qu’il lui servira peut-être de repas après l’avoir satisfait - _Non_ , rit Charles à nouveau dans son crâne. Ses tentacules libres viennent se glisser sous le corps d’Erik et le soulèvent. Il se retrouve alors sur ses genoux et ses mains devant Charles, postérieur offert. _Je n’ai aucun désir de te faire du mal. Crois-moi…_

Erik sent les mains - les vrais, avec dix doigts chacune - de Charles se poser sur ses fesses et les écarter pour révéler son entrée. Puis quelque chose d’humide venir le caresser là, et il a autant envie de fuir que de pousser contre cette caresse encore inconnue, alors il se contente de laisser tomber ses épaules sur son coussin en gémissant. Ses mains moites se referment sur son drap alors que Charles reprend, et un regard par-dessus son épaule apprend à Erik que c’est sa langue qu’il utilise. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites lorsque celle-ci perce son anneau de chair, et il en oublie toute appréhension alors que de longs appendices bleus viennent s’enrouler autour de ses poignets et de sa verge. La fraîcheur contre sa peau brûlante le fait frissonner autant que l’envie de jouir, et Charles doit le sentir car sa prise se raffermit sur son membre. _Pas tout de suite, chéri,_ lui dit-il alors qu’il remplace sa langue par quelque chose de plus long, de plus dur, de plus lubrifié. Erik se fait préparer par un tentacule, dont le bout fin s’insère facilement en lui. _Si bon pour moi, Erik…_ lui supplée Charles alors qu’il commence à bouger en lui avec précision. Charles dépose des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lèche les gouttes de transpiration qui parsèment son dos, mord délicatement une omoplate. Erik perd rapidement pied, perdu dans le plaisir que lui procure Charles.

Mais le tentacule se retire, le laissant avec une sensation de vide désagréable et un grognement peiné. Charles se redresse alors, et ses mains ainsi que deux tentacules se saisissent de ses hanches, et le membre de Charles - ce qu’il suppose être son membre - vient caresser à son tour son entrée. Erik tente de reculer ses hanches, de le faire entrer parce qu’il en a _besoin_ , là, tout de suite, et il vocalise cette pensée entêtante. Charles rit, de ce rire clair qui lui rappelle le vent dans les vagues, puis enfin, _enfin_ , lui donne ce qu’il attend.

Et le membre de Charles est bien plus large que le bout de son tentacule. Le souffle d’Erik se coupe lorsqu’il le pénètre, et il se sent rempli au moment où les hanches humides de Charles viennent se coller à ses fesses. Dans ses précédentes relations, il avait toujours été celui qui prenait - et, il le réalise au même moment, il ne pourra plus jamais être pris. Pas après ça. Parce qu’il ne trouvera jamais un remplaçant à ce qui l’étire si délicieusement. Charles se retire doucement, presque totalement, avant de s’insérer à nouveau. Il est plus petit qu’Erik, et l’angle le fait frotter contre sa prostate. Erik sursaute, se contracte de plaisir.

“Shh… Détends-toi, amour,” lui susurre Charles. “Tout va bien, je m’occupe de toi…”

Ses tentacules caressent son dos, appliquent une pression sur ses muscles durcis jusqu’à ce qu’ils se relâchent. Erik ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Il se raccroche désespérément aux bruits que fait Charles, à l’idée que lui aussi est si proche de la jouissance. Il a l’impression qu’il va exploser tellement son bas-ventre est tendu, tellement son esprit demande la délivrance.

Charles doit le sentir, parce que le tentacule enroulé autour de sa verge se met à imprimer le même mouvement que celui de ses hanches, implacable. En quelques aller-retours, Erik est réduit à l’état de gémissements d'extase, et se demande rapidement si le restaurant est fermé à cette heure-ci, parce qu’il ne voudrait pas recevoir de plainte pour tapage nocturne ou pire, qu’ils lui demandent de partir. Charles accroît la force de ses coups de reins et le coupe efficacement de ses pensées parasites.

Il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup plus pour jouir dans un râle puissant. Sa semence vient entacher ses draps et le tentacule qui le maintient toujours, implacable. Charles, lui, devient plus désordonné, et ses hanches accompagnent les vagues de plaisir qui gardent encore Erik hors de tout contrôle. Son orgasme dure tellement longtemps qu’il se demande si Charles ne laisse pas le sien envahir son esprit déjà terrassé.

A bout de souffle, il s’effondre sur son matelas, l’esprit totalement vide. Charles, qui était appuyé sur lui, dégage rapidement ses tentacules de sous sa masse alors qu’il tombe avec lui. Erik a envie de s’excuser, de bouger un peu pour l’aider, mais il en est bien incapable. Il a l’impression d’être au bord de l’inconscience. Ses oreilles sifflent et la tête lui tourne de manière plaisante. Il a des fourmis dans les doigts et les pieds. C’est le meilleur orgasme qu’il ait jamais eu. Charles rit doucement derrière lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il l’a peut-être dit à haute voix, ou alors Charles est toujours dans sa tête. Ça ne le dérange pas, il se rend compte, que Charles lise ses pensées. Il est bien, là, et n’a plus envie de bouger avant la fin du monde, ou peut-être l’année suivante. Mais Charles se décolle, leurs peaux poisseuses accrochant légèrement, et se retire. Ce n’est pas agréable, d’autant plus que la sensation qu’il lui manque quelque chose le tiraille. Charles s’allonge à côté de lui, alors il fait l’effort de se tourner sur le côté pour lui faire face.

Il a l’impression de redécouvrir son visage, et il passe le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de Charles. Il est vraiment très beau. Charles l’imite, et ils passent quelques instants à ne faire que ça, sourires timides flanqués sur leurs lèvres rougies par leurs ébats.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Erik parvient de nouveau à bouger ses membres, il propose une douche à Charles, et c’est comme ça qu’ils se retrouvent tous les deux serrés dans son tout petit bac. Mais au moins, il a la possibilité d’admirer le corps de Charles tel qu’il est réellement, fasciné par sa capacité à le faire tenir debout et à marcher. L’eau, même si elle n’est pas salée, semble lui faire tout de même beaucoup de bien.

Repus, ils s’endorment dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

 

oOo

 

Erik est réveillé par des mouvements près de lui. Il ouvre les yeux, mais la pénombre ambiante ne lui permet pas de voir tout de suite. Après quelques secondes, il parvient à discerner Charles, debout au pied du lit. Il est visiblement en train de reboutonner sa chemise.

“Tu t’en vas ?” Erik parvient à demander, le cerveau et la voix encore embrumés par le sommeil. Il se frotte le visage, tente de se redresser.

“Je dois partir,” commence Charles en venant s’asseoir à côté de lui. “Les humains ne doivent pas apprendre notre existence. Je ne peux pas risquer d’être vu alors que je n’ai pas encore récupéré la force de maintenir mon glamour.

“Tu vas m’effacer la mémoire ?” demande Erik, même si ce n’est pas la question qui lui brûle les lèvres. _Vais-je te revoir ?_

Le sourire de Charles est doux. “Tu vas raconter notre rencontre à quelqu’un ?” demande-t-il en retour.

“Bien sûr que non.”

“Alors je peux te proposer quelque chose.” Ses mains partent à sa hanche, mais il fait trop sombre pour qu’Erik puisse discerner ce qu’il fait. Charles lui tend alors un petit objet circulaire, similaire à une pièce, troué au milieu. “Reste près des côtes. N’importe lesquelles. Plonge-le dans la mer, et je te trouverai.”

Erik prend l’objet, le fait tourner entre ses doigts. C’est du métal, mais un alliage qu’il n’a jamais senti auparavant. Il attrape le reflet de la lune au dehors, et Erik voit qu’il n’est pas tout à fait argenté. Un reflet bleuté comme la mer, comme Charles.

Sa gorge se serre à l’idée de le voir partir déjà, même si Charles lui a offert la possibilité d’un _après_. Il essaye d’avaler sa salive et de refouler sa déception - il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça après un coup d’un soir. Même si son coup d’un soir est canon et qu’il lui a fait voir les étoiles. Il se rabroue.

“Tu sais qu’ils proposent du poulpe dans les restaurants asiatiques ?” demande-t-il à Charles en essayant d’alléger l’ambiance qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Son sourire tout penaud semble faire rater son effet, parce que Charles éclate de rire.

Il se penche et l’embrasse, un dernier goût d’eau salée qu’Erik veut garder un peu plus longtemps contre ses lèvres.

Un dernier goût d’eau salée qu’il retrouvera plus vite qu’il ne le pense.

 


	2. Charles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un joyeux anniversaire Eli chérie. J’espere que ça t’a plu.

Juste avant de passer la porte du bar qu’il avait choisi ce soir là, X’av’ier vérifia une dernière fois que l’image qu’il projetait était toujours en place. Son projet nécessitait qu’il se fasse passer pour un humain et il avait donc utilisé sa télépathie pour entourer sa véritable forme d’un glamour assez puissant.  Même s’il n’avait pas eu besoin de changer la partie supérieure de son corps - à part masquer les branchies dans son cou - ce n’était pas le cas pour la partie basse.

Le sol était dur sous ses tentacules, plus habituées à l’eau et au sable qu’à cet étrange matériau Il avait appris lors de ses premières visites à être extrêmement prudent avec ce que les humains appelait ‘verre’ et, d’une manière générale, avec tout ce qui pouvait traîner au sol. Il n’était plus étonné que les humains portent constamment des chaussures, malgré le fait qu’elles soient inconfortables. Marcher pied nu était bien trop douloureux et dangereux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas réellement modifier son corps et il devait se contenter de projeter l’image de deux jambes alors qu’il se déplaçait sur ses ventouses.

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il entrait dans un lieu de rassemblement d’humain, mais après les embruns de la côte, l’air du bar le frappa de plein fouet. L’atmosphère était étouffante, chauffée à blanc  par le soleil de la journée et les odeurs de nourriture et d’alcool se rajoutaient à celle des humains présents. Il plissa le nez, sous l’eau seul le goût et le toucher comptaient, et son odorat était très facilement saturé.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, là où il savait avoir le plus de chance de voir les interactions des humains. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait même aborder. Ca lui était déjà arrivé à deux repriseset il était ressorti à chaque fois avec un mélange d'excitation et de gêne. Il ignorait tout des normes sociales des hommes et, même à l’aide de sa télépathie, il n’avait pas su comment agir.

La salle était loin d’être pleine et il avait l’embarras du choix pour s’asseoir. Il s’installa en plein milieu, là où il pouvait observer l’entrée sans se faire trop remarquer. Cette fois quand le barman lui demanda ce qu’il voulait boire, il n’hésita pas et commanda une bière. Il sortit de sa poche la petite bourse de pièces qu’il gardait précieusement pour ces soirées là. Trouver de l’argent n’était pas difficile, la mer regorgeait de toutes sortes de choses, jetées ou perdues par les humains. Par contre, trouver lesquelles utiliser était plus ardu. Il finissait souvent par déposer plusieurs pièces sur le comptoir et laissait le commerçant se servir.

Il était installé depuis dix minutes quand il sentit quelqu’un approcher du bar. Enfin il sentit surtout une immense colère approcher du bar. Etonné, il plongea derrière la barrière que formait ce sentiment et y trouva un souvenir tout frais : un homme bedonnant, accompagné de sa femme et des ses enfants, qui l’avait bousculé. La colère. Immédiate. Brûlante. Sa conscience du métal avoisinant qui augmente. Sa mutation. La dispute. Les insultes. Son départ.

Comment une si petite chose pouvait provoquer une si grande colère ? Et cet homme était un mutant. Comme lui.  X’av’ier était déjà tourné vers l’entrée quand l’homme pénétra dans le bar. Il referma la porte d’un coup de talon. Sa rage avait commencé à redescendre, mais elle restait toujours présente, comme ce chaudron d’acide bouillant qu’il avait vu à la télévision et qui avait explosé après un contact avec une minuscule étincelle. C’était peut-être parce que le feu sous ce chaudron ne s’éteignait jamais que l’homme avait réagi si violemment.

L’humain fit glisser son regard sur l’ensemble de la pièce, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur lui,  avant de se fixer sur un point au fond de la salle. Il se dirigea ensuite dans cette direction d’un pas décidé, ses longues jambes lui permettant de franchir la distance rapidement.

Lorsqu’il passa derrière X’av’ier, ce dernier fut assailli par une envie : il devait aller lui parler. Il avait plus en commun avec cet étranger qu’avec sa propre famille.  Il n’y avait pas de mutant chez les Anciens, son peuple. Leurs villes étaient cachées trop profondément, protégées par des milliers de cubes d’eau pour que les radiations des hommes ne les atteignent et les changent. Malheureusement, sa mère était en voyage vers sa ville natale quand une bombe avait explosé dans une île proche, changeant X’av’ier, encore dans son ventre.

Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin d’aborder de lui-même un humain lors de ses visites. Il se contentait d’observer autour de lui et de laisser les autres l’approcher. Il avait appris que son apparence, ses yeux surtout, attiraient autant les hommes que les femmes. Est-ce que l’inconnu serait intéressé ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait besoin d’un nom pour se présenter. Et d’un plan. Une raison d’aller lui parler. Il ne connaissait pas bien  les interactions humaines, mais il doutait que l’aborder avec un “bonjour, je sais lire dans les pensées et j’ai vu que vous étiez un mutant vous aussi” soit une bonne technique.

Il réfléchit en finissant sa bière. L’homme était en train de siroter la sienne, le visage fermé. Il se retint de fouiller un peu plus son esprit. Ce n’était pas poli. Mais sa curiosité était de  plus en plus difficile à contenir. Il lui fallait une idée et vite. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu’il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu’il fixait l’inconnu des yeux. Et que ce dernier le regardait aussi. Il détourna le regard et commanda deux nouvelles pintes, c’était le moment ou jamais.

Il s’approcha de l’inconnu avec les deux verres à la main. L’homme le regarda approcher en silence. Arrivé à un mètre de lui, X’av’ier se rendit compte qu’il ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire. Pire il n’avait pas de nom à lui donner. Du moins un nom humain. Il fit le tour, très rapide, des personnes qu’il avait déjà croisées. Charles. Il allait s’appeler Charles. Le vieil homme qui portait ce prénom avait été très gentil avec lui lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés.

Il s’arrêta devant la table qu’occupait l’inconnu. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Ils restèrent à se regarder pendant un long moment. Puis X’av’ier se rappela qu’il ne devait pas rester à observer les gens comme ça. Il déposa les deux pintes sur la table et s’assit brusquement.

Il tendit la main et annonça :

“Bonjour, je m'appelle Charles. Et toi ?”

Il fallut une seconde pour que l’homme réagisse - il paraissait légèrement surpris, il avait encore dû agir de manière inappropriée -  et lui serre la main, annonçant son nom à son tour :

“Erik.”

Leurs mains se séparèrent et une pointe de déception envahit X’av’ier. Le contact avait été plaisant. La main chaude d’Erik lui rappelait les courants de sa mer natale. Il remarqua que l’autre homme l’observait. Arrivait-il à voir à travers son glamour ? Ou bien sa curiosité venait de tout autre chose ? Que devait-il faire ? Comment agir ? Il effleura l’esprit de son interlocuteur à la recherche d’un indice. Il s’éloigna immédiatement quand il ressentit le désir qui semblait prendre une part prépondérante dans ses pensées. Il se sentit rougir. Une réaction connue, mais très souvent tempérée par l’eau froide dans laquelle son peuple vit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. L’hésitation lui fit mordiller sa lèvre. Le regard d’Erik se fixa dessus. Il relâcha la pression de ses dents et passa sa langue à l’endroit tout récemment libéré. Les yeux d’Erik suivirent le mouvement.

Il se rendit compte qu’ils n’avaient rien dit depuis leur échange de prénom. Il sortit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête :

“Tu as quel âge ?”

Ce ne devait pas être la chose à dire parce l’expression d’Erik changa, mais avant que X’Av’ier comprenne ce que c’était, l’autre homme sourit. Il lui rappelait les grands requins blancs qui croisaient au large de V’Icka, une des nombreuses villes sous-marine de son peuple. Il y avait de l’amusement dans sa voix lorsqu’il demanda :

“Tu as peur que je sois mineur ?”

Mineur ? Qu’est ce que c’était ? Encore un concept humain qui lui était étranger. Mais il n’a pas le temps de l’interroger sur ce point, car Erik lève son verre dans sa direction, en boit une gorgée. Charles l’imite et quand ils reposent leurs verres, Erik  lui répond :

“J’ai vingt-quatre ans. Et toi ?”

Il n’avait pas préparé de réponse crédible à cette question. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu’il avait plus de deux cent ans, ce n’était pas possible pour un humain. Il changea de sujet.

“Tu n’as pas un accent de l’Ecosse de l’est. Ni Écossais tout court. D’où viens-tu ?”

Il était nerveux. Il devait passer pour un idiot. Ses tentacules s’agitaient sous la table. Il voulait faire de même avec ses mains, mais il les força à rester sur sa pinte. L’air était sec, il n’avait pas l’habitude de vivre à la surface,  et il humidia ses lèvres avec sa langue, observant Erik.

Le regard de l’autre homme passait de ses lèvres à ses mains. Ces dernières avaient commencé à bouger d’elles-mêmes, un mouvement de haut en bas qui faisait se dilater les pupilles d’Erik à chaque passage.

Le désir qu’émettait son interlocuteur était tellement tangible qu’il commença à y réagir. Le rouge de ses joues s’était étendu, il envahissait maintenant tout son visage, ainsi que son cou. Erik lui expliqua qu’il était allemand mais tout ce dont X’av’ier était capable fut  de relever son verre, le pencher vers Erik comme il l’avait vu faire, avant de boire plusieurs gorgées rafraîchissantes.

Il sursauta quand il sentit le pied de l’autre homme contre un de ses tentacules. Il recula brusquement. Le contact du cuir sur la peau fine et déjà malmenée par le sol dur était proche du douloureux.  

Erik sembla reculer et Charles eut peur de l’avoir perdu. Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de sa mutation. Il aurait dû mieux préparer son histoire, maintenant il ne savait pas quoi répondre, quoi faire quand Erik lui posait lui même des questions  Il devait continuer à discuter, l’occuper. Mais c’était difficile de se concentrer avec le désir qu’il sentait envahir son cerveau. Et son corps y réagissait de plus en plus distinctement. Ses tentacules s’étiraient vers Erik avant de se contracter, l’envie de le toucher à son tour devenait de plus en plus présente.

Il finit quand même par demander :

“Que fais-tu si loin de ta famille, alors ?”

A peine la question avait-elle quitté ses lèvres qu’une de ses tentacules toucha timidement la jambe d’Erik. Elle glissa le long de son mollet, pas certaine d’être la bienvenue. Mais Erik avança un peu, l’invitation assez claire pour que même X’Av’ier la comprenne. Il enroula doucement la pointe de son membre autour de la cheville qui s’offrait à lui. Il fit attention à ne pas y coller une de ses nombreuses ventouses, malgré que l’envie de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces soit puissante. Erik dégageait une douce chaleur, malgré les vêtements qui séparaient encore leurs peaux, et X’av’ier appréciait beaucoup cette sensation.

Il écouta avec attention quand Erik se remit à parler :

“J’ai décidé de découvrir l’Europe au gré de mes voyages et de mes petits boulots. Je reste un temps à un endroit, puis je reprend mon sac à dos et repart à l’aventure. Quand j’en ai envie.”

Il aurait tellement voulu faire de même. Mais voyager était dangereux. Les océans qui séparaient chacune des villes de son peuple étaient emplis de pièges : la faune attaquait les voyageurs isolés et c’était sans compter les bateaux de pêches et leurs filets qui draguaient de plus en plus profondément. La survie du peuple de X’Av’ier reposait en grande partie sur le secret. Personne ne savait ce qu’il adviendrait d’eux si l’homo sapiens, prompt à la violence, apprenait leur existence.

Il ne savait pas s’il avait réussi à cacher son envie lorsqu’il répondit :

“C’est beau. C’est une belle façon de vivre, Erik,”

Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que son tentacule avait relâché son étreinte et qu’il caressait la jambe d’Erik. L’excitation qu’il ressentait devenait pratiquement insupportable. Il n’allait pas tenir encore très longtemps, il fallait que quelque chose craque, il ignorait ce que Erik voulait de lui, il devait lui demander, avant de faire une gaffe, avant de le perdre.

“Je vous sers quelque chose ?”

L’arrivée de la serveuse le surprit. Il recula, brisant le contact avec la chaleur si gentiment procurée  par Erik et leva les yeux sur la jeune femme blonde. Elle le fixait d’une manière qui le mit mal à l’aise.  

La voix d’Erik résonna dans le bar  :

“J’ai envie de baiser. Tu viens ?”

Enfin. Enfin Erik lui disait ce qu’il voulait, ce qu’il attendait de lui. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il sourit et répondit :

“Bien sûr.”

Sa réponse sembla surprendre Erik. X’Av’ier s’inquiéta quelques secondes quand son ami - était-ce son ami maintenant qu’ils allaient coucher ensemble ? - sembla s’étouffer. Mais il récupéra vite, vida son verre en quelques gorgées, déposa quelques bouts de papier sur la table et se leva. Charles leva sa propre pinte dans sa direction puis en but le contenu avec délectation. Le désir d’Erik augmenta à nouveau d’un cran et X’av’ier déposa rapidement son verre.

“Allons-y.”

Erik était déjà en train de partir. Ses “excusez-moi” et “Et bonne soirée” parfaitement audible malgré la salle bondée.

X’av’ier se lança à sa poursuite, prenant garde à où il posait ses tentacules. Il espérait qu’Erik ne l'emmenerait pas trop loin, ou alors qu’il possédait une de ces boîtes en métal motorisées.

  


Malheureusement ils durent faire le chemin à pied et, dans son cas, à tentacule. Il réussit sans trop de mal à suivre Erik pendant qu’il le dirigeait vers son appartement. Il fut surpris quand ils rentrèrent par la porte arrière d’un restaurant. Charles observa la cuisine avec curiosité. Mais la main passée autour de son poignet était déjà en train de le tirer vers un petit escalier au fond de la pièce. Les marches furent  bien plus difficiles à franchir qu’une simple étendue de macadam et il trébucha plusieurs fois. Les tentacules n’étaient vraiment pas faite pour escalader quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, Erik le rattrapa à chaque fois et ils arrivèrent sur le palier sans chute.

X’av’ier sentit Erik utiliser son pouvoir pour ouvrir la porte. Il fut ensuite plaqué contre le mur par le corps brûlant  de l’autre homme. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le désir d’Erik le submergea. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à accueillir la langue qui attendait  impatiemment contre ses dents.

Il sentit la chaleur des mains d’Erik quand elles parcoururent son corps. Elles s’arrêtèrent brièvement sur ses hanches avant de saisir ses fesses. Pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient et se carressaient, Charles entra dans l’esprit d’Erik. Les images qu’il y trouva eurent vite fait de le déboussoler. Tout autant qu’elles l’excitaient. Quand le Erik-pensée pénétra le Charles-pensée, son membre, jusque là caché au milieu de ses tentacules, tressauta. Il ignorait que l’on pouvait faire ce genre de choses, le sexe pour son peuple, se limitait aux quelques jours de fécondité des femelles. Elles accrochaient des oeufs à une paroi de leur maison, spécialement aménagée pour l’occasion, et elles y invitaient le mâle de leur choix à venir répandre leur sperme dessus. Souvent elles l’aidaient, l’encourageaient en caressant leur membre ou leurs tentacules à l’aide des leurs. Puis elles les chassaient de la maison. S’occuper des oeufs et des jeunes Eldritchs étaient de la responsabilité des femelles. Les mâles ne revoyaient leur progénitures que lorsqu’ils avaient atteint l’âge adulte.

Erik stoppa leur baiser. X’av’ier, perdu dans les images que l’humain projettait, ne s’était pas rendu compte que ce dernier lui avait ôté sa chemise. Il gémit lorsque son souffle chaud, suivit de ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau sensible de son cou.

Le sol en bois irritait de plus en plus ses tentacules et lorsque Erik pensa déboutonner son pantalon - il faisait partie de son glamour à la différence de sa chemise - il lui proposa d’aller s’installer sur le lit.

Il s’allongea avec soulagement sur le matelas. Erik lui fit oublier un peu de la douleur en léchant sa peau. X’av’ier aussi voulait le toucher, l’embrasser, le goûter. Il tira sur le tissu qui recouvrait son torse. Il lui demanda de se déshabiller et Erik obtempèra après avoir scellé leurs lèvres dans un rapide baiser.

X’av’ier avait déjà vu des humains nus, mais il n’avait jamais rien vu qui approchait du spectacle qu’était Erik. Ces kilomètres de peau brunie par le soleil, ces muscles qui bougeaient avec grâce et puissance, son sexe, dressé au milieu de poils qui tiraient sur le roux.

L’envie de poser ses lèvres, sa langue sur ce corps parfait redoubla d’intensité. Il voulait le goûter là, à cet endroit. Il s’était vu dans l’esprit d’Erik, à genoux, la bouche emplie de son membre. Il savait donc que l’idée lui plaisait, mieux, qu’elle l’excitait.  Mais il ne savait pas comment lui dire.

C’est pourquoi il n’hésita pas à lui demander de s’allonger lorsque Erik l’interrogea sur la manière dont  il voulait procéder. Ils étaient proches, assez proches pour que ses tentacules s’enroulent d’elles même autour de ses chevilles. Si Erik le remarqua il n’en montra rien. Cela n’empêcha pas X’av’ier de repousser sa main quand il tenta de la glisser dans son pantalon. Il n’était pas certain que l’humain soit prêt à découvrir ce qu’il cachait derrière son glamour.

Il s’installa sur ses cuisses et enfin, enfin il put déposer ses lèvres sur Erik. Sa peau lui paraissait presque brûlante et X’av’ier prit plaisir à s’arrêter sur chaque endroit qui le faisait gémir. Ses tentacules qui s’étaient pour le moment contentées de caresser, s’enroulèrent autour des chevilles de l’humain, écartant un peu plus ses cuisses.

La tête pleine des images que projetaient Erik, X’av’ier prit son membre entre ses lèvres. De la pointe de sa  langue, il caressa la fente qui se trouvait là et dont sortait un liquide qui lui rappelait un peu l’eau pure de l’océan, loin des côtes et de la pollution. Il fut surpris de trouver une cicatrice à cet endroit. Il allait se relever pour demander à Erik ce qu’il s’était passé quand ce dernier gémit. Le son lui fit immédiatement oublier toute pensée et il approcha un tentacule pour jouer doucement avec les deux bourses situées sous sa verge.

Il laissa le gland pénétrer sa bouche, centimètre après centimètre, et chaque son qui sortait de la gorge d’Erik lui faisait perdre un peu plus le contrôle sur son pouvoir. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien de son glamour. Il ignorait comment l’humain allait réagir, alors il fit de son mieux pour lui apporter du plaisir.

Alors qu’il laissait sa langue suivre la veine qui courait le long de sa verge, les tentacules qui enserraient les chevilles le poussèrent doucement à replier les jambes, exposant son entrée. X’av’ier avait l’intention d’explorer cet endroit et il y dirigea un de ses membres. Il caressa le muscle en chemin, continuant à sucer, lécher, goûter le sexe qui glissait entre ses lèvres.

C’est à ce moment qu’Erik se figea. X’av’ier leva les yeux vers l’humain. Il avait le regard fixé derrière lui, sur ses tentacules. Comme il l’avait prédit, son glamour avait disparu. L’excitation que l’humain voit sa vraie forme, ainsi que la peur de le voir fuir - ou attaquer - se mêlèrent dans son esprit jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus penser à rien d’autre.

Sa prise sur les chevilles se resserra quand Erik fit geste de s’éloigner. Il remonta doucement ses tentacules jusqu’à entourer complètement les mollets de l’autre homme. Il ne bougeait plus, comme hypnotisé par les dizaines de membres qui formaient la partie inférieure du corps de X’a’vier.

 

 _Fais-moi confiance, Erik_.

Et il reprit le mouvement de sa bouche au moment où il envoya cette pensée dans l’esprit de l’humain. Maintenant qu’Erik connaissait son secret, X’av’ier n’avait plus besoin de se retenir et il utilisa tous ses membres afin de le toucher, le caresser. Quand Erik comprit qu’il lui avait parlé directement dans son âme, qu’il n’était définitivement pas humain, il crut que ce serait trop. Mais l’homme le surprit en refermant les yeux et en gémissant.

Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait découvert sa véritable nature, une pointe de peur apparut dans la psyché d’Erik. Que se passerait-il si son espèce mangeait les êtres avec lesquels ils couchaient ?

X’av’ier ne put s’empêcher de répondre, directement dans son esprit, en riant :  

_Non. Je n’ai aucun désir de te faire du mal. Crois-moi…_

Il avait utilisé plusieurs tentacules afin de déplacer Erik. Ce dernier était maintenant à quatre pattes devant lui. La vue était parfaite. Il utilisa ses mains pour écarter doucement les fesses qui s’offraient à lui. Il avait lu dans l’esprit de l’humain  qu’il devait entrer par là, que la pression sur son membre lui procurerait un immense plaisir. Mais pour le moment il voulait le goûter, ici aussi. Au premier passage de sa langue contre l’orifice, Erik laissa ses épaules tomber sur un coussin et gémit. Poussé par son propre plaisir, il recommença, encore et encore. Il vit Erik relever la tête et l’observer. C’est à ce moment qu’il poussa un peu plus fort et que la pointe de sa langue perça l’anneau de chair. L’effet fut immédiat. Son propre membre se raidit encore plus quand il fut submergé par le plaisir qui provenait par vague de l’esprit de l’humain. Ses tentacules se referment autour des poignets d’Erik, autour de sa verge. Il sentit quand le cumul poussa l’humain un peu trop proche du précipice. Il augmenta la pression à la base de son membre.

_Pas tout de suite, chéri._

Il voulait attendre d’être en lui pour ça. Les pensées qu’avait eu Erik un peu plus tôt envahissait son esprit. Il voulait. Non devait. Le prendre. Heureusement Erik avait été très explicite dans ce qu’il avait eu l’intention de faire et X’av’ier savait qu’il devait le préparer avant. Gardant ses mains sur les fesses devant lui, il remplaça sa langue par un tentacule. Le lubrifiant naturel qui servait à protéger sa peau de l’eau salée lui permit d’entrer sans difficulté.

La pression était exquise. Il l’imagina pendant quelque secondes autour de son sexe, mais repoussa rapidement cette idée. Pas maintenant.

_Si bon pour moi, Erik…_

Chaque mouvement de va et vient l’enfonça un peu plus dans le corps qui tremblait sous lui. Il embrassa et lécha sa colonne vertébrale, son dos, il mordit son omoplate. Il voulait. Maintenant.

X’av’ier retira son tentacule et attrapa Erik avec ses mains et deux tentacules. Il approcha doucement son membre qui se tenait caché au milieu de ses autres appendices. Mais Erik ne voulut pas attendre et il lui fit savoir de la manière la plus directe possible Alors X’av’ier rit, un rire joyeux et libre. Et enfin il leur donna ce qu’ils attendaient tous deux.

Il garda ses mouvements lents et souples, mais la respiration d’Erik se coupa tout de même. Il continua, doucement, jusqu’à sentir la peau brûlante de l’humain contre ses hanches. La pression sur son sexe était à la limite du supportable et il craignit pendant quelques instants de ne pas tenir, de ne pas apporter à Erik ce qu’il voulait. Les pensée infusées de désir  qui lui parvenaient ne l’aidaient pas à résister. Le fait qu’il soit le premier, et probablement le seul à avoir Erik de cette façon, non plus.

Il se retira pratiquement entièrement, avant d’entrer à nouveau. Son mouvement fit sursauter Erik. Le fit  se contracter. X’av’ier savait qu’il ne tiendrait jamais s’il continuait à exercer cette pression sur son membre.

Pour tenter de le calmer, il murmura tout près de son oreille :

“Shh… Détends-toi, amour. Tout va bien, je m’occupe de toi.”

Il caressait chaque centimètre de peau qu’il arriva à atteindre. Ses tentacules glissaient le long de ses jambes, de son dos, de son ventre. Elles appuyaient sur tous les muscles tendus qu’elles rencontraient, jusqu’à ce qu’Erik se relâche totalement.

A travers ses propres gémissements et grognements, il entendit ceux de son amant. Il entendit aussi son esprit hurler à la délivrance. Le tentacule qu’il avait laissé autour de la base de la verge d’Erik desserra son étreinte. Il appliqua à son mouvement de va-et-vient le même rythme que ses hanches.

Quelques pensées - improbables, inutiles, parasitaires - traversèrent leurs deux esprits, liés à cet instant autant que leurs corps.

Puis tout le corps d’Erik se contracta et la vague de plaisir submergea X’av’ier. Ses hanches perdirent de leur rythme et il jouit quelques secondes plus tard. Leur orgasme dura et dura et il ne sut pas vraiment faire la différence entre le sien et celui d’Erik.

Quand son amant se laissa tomber sur le matelas, son esprit était  totalement vide. Il ne pensait à rien d’autre que le plaisir qui parcourait encore son corps par vague. Certains tentacules étaient encore bloquées sous Erik - il n’avait pas eu le temps de toutes les dégager quand l’humain s’était écroulé - et il les enleva doucement.

Il sentit Erik revenir lentement à lui. Il rit quand il attrapa la première pensée cohérente qui se forma :

_C’est le meilleur orgasme que j’ai jamais eu._

Il embrassa sa nuque avant de se redresser. Leurs peaux collaient et Erik grogna quand X’av’ier retira son membre flaccide de l’intérieur de son corps.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le corps repu et l’esprit envahi par une multitude de pensées. _Je ne savais pas que ça serait aussi bien, aussi bon. Je veux recommencer. Bientôt. Avec lui. Mais c’est impossible. C’est trop dangereux._

Erik se tourna vers lui et le regarda. X’av’ier l’observa alors que ses yeux passaient de sa bouche à son nez, de ses joues qu’il sentit rougir à ses cheveux. Il sentit la chaleur de ses doigts avant qu’Erik ne le touche. C’était agréable. Il fit de même et les minutes suivantes passèrent dans le silence. Comment lui dire qu’il voudrait le revoir ? Etait-ce quelque chose qui se faisait ? Après sa première réaction de recul en voyant ses tentacules, Erik n’avait pas paru avoir peur. Est-ce qu’il accepterait que X’av’ier revienne ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son amant :

“J’ai besoin d’une douche. Tu viens ?”

Il ne savait pas ce qu’était une douche mais il suivit Erik dans les escaliers - ils prirent leur temps et l’aventure fut moins périlleuse que la première fois - jusqu’à une petite pièce carrelée avec un bac au sol et un rideau suspendu à une barre. Il avait hésité à utiliser son glamour, inquiet de la réaction d’Erik quand il le verrait marcher sur ses tentacules, mais la fascination qu’il vit dans les yeux bleu lui confirma qu’il avait eu raison de rester tel qu’il était vraiment.

Quand l’eau chaude frappa sa peau, il se rendit compte d’à quel point sa petite escapade avait asséché sa peau. Maintenant qu’il savait ce que c’était, il s'assurerait de prendre des douches aussi souvent que possible.

Il hésita à nouveau lorsque Erik l’attira vers son lit. Il ne devait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire découvrir. Mais quand il fut allongé, ses tentacules autour des bras et des jambes de son amant, il ne put s’empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil.

  


*

 

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. Erik dormait toujours. Lentement, il dégagea chacun de ses tentacules. Il devait partir. Avec regret, il sortit du lit. La chaleur lui manqua immédiatement et il sut que l’eau froide de l’océan serait maintenant encore plus difficile à supporter.

Il sentit plus qu’il ne vit Erik se réveiller alors qu’il était en train de reboutonner sa chemise. Une part de lui aurait préféré qu’il reste endormi, l’autre était ravie de pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois.

La voix d’Erik était encore pâteuse quand il lui demanda s’il partait. Il semblait presque déçu.

X’av’ier tenta de lui expliquer :

“Je dois partir. Les humains ne doivent pas apprendre notre existence. Je ne peux pas risquer d’être vu alors que je n’ai pas encore récupéré la force de maintenir mon glamour.”

Il s’était assis sur le lit et Erik s’était redressé :

“Tu vas m’effacer la mémoire ?”  

Mais la vraie question, celle que Erik ne formula pas à haute voix, était  tellement puissante que X’av’ier l’entendit tout autant.

_Vais-je te revoir ?_

X’av’ier sourit. Erik avait envie de le revoir. Il avait un moyen pour ça, mais il devait s’assurer qu’il ne mettrait pas son peuple en danger. Le secret était trop important. Il ne pouvait risquer les siens, même pour Erik.

“Tu vas raconter notre rencontre à quelqu’un ?”

“Bien sûr que non.”

Et juste parce qu’il avait besoin d’être certain, il entra dans l’esprit d’Erik. Il n’y trouva que sincérité et honnêteté. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

“Alors je peux te proposer quelque chose.”

Il attrapa une des pierres d’appel qu’il gardait constamment accrochée à un tentacule. Jamais aucun humain n’en avait eu, mais Erik n’était pas un humain ordinaire. Il lui en expliqua le fonctionnement rapidement :

“Reste près des côtes. N’importe lesquelles. Plonge-le dans la mer, et je te trouverai.”

Erik prit la pierre. X’av’ier ressentit quand il utilisa son pouvoir pour l’étudier. Il avait tellement de chose dont il voulait parler. Tellement de questions. Il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il reviendrait. Si Erik l’appelait, il reviendrait.

L’atmosphère devint lourde. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait quitter l’autre.

Erik tenta de le choquer avec une dernière remarque sur les poulpes servis dans les restaurant chinois, mais son air penaud le fit rire.

Il se pencha et l’embrassa, un dernier bout de chaleur que X’av’ier voudrait garder un peu plus longtemps contre ses lèvres

Un dernier bout de chaleur qu’il retrouvera plus vite qu’il ne le pensait

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis en commentaire !


End file.
